


Three Times Hathaway and Lewis Shared a Beverage.

by Reddwarfer



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Lewis and Hathaway's relationship over a variety of drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Hathaway and Lewis Shared a Beverage.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my beta readers: F and L.

Lewis was still asleep when James woke and he spent a few minutes watching Lewis—no, Robbie, _Robbie_ —twitch and shift under the sheets. Even though his bed was rarely empty these days, it still took him a few minutes every morning to wrap his head around it.

James was puttering around the kitchen, busying himself with making breakfast by the time Robbie made an appearance.

"Thanks, lad," Robbie said dropping a kiss on his lips, accepting the cup of coffee James had poured for him along with a full plate. "It always tastes better when you make it."

Raising an eyebrow, James sat down across from him with his own cup and plate. "I don't do anything special. I don't even have one of those fancy espresso makers. Just a boring electric kettle."

"Maybe I like that I have someone to make it for me," Robbie said, like it was nothing at all. "Maybe I like that it's not just me taking care of myself anymore."

James' face heated, but he smiled anyhow. "If you like my coffee, then you'll love my fry-up."

"That I do," Robbie said, grinning. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know," James replied, poking at his eggs with his fork. "Thought I'd go out and discover another life-long calling."

"Do you have to?" 

James was surprised that Robbie seemed so disappointed. He took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I'm too young to retire, completely. And you're not well off enough to have a kept toyboy."

Laughing, Robbie shook his head. "Sometimes, you say such things...I don't know whether I should kiss you or strangle you."

"I do my best, sir," James said, cheeky. "Got to keep you on your toes, somehow."

"I was thinking we could go to Lyn's for the weekend," Robbie said in between bites. "That job search of yours will keep. Or you could always go back to the force."

"No," James said, shaking his head. "Not to going to Lyn's. No to going back to the force. I couldn't bear to have another Detective Inspector."

Robbie chuckled. "You make it sound so romantic. All right. I'll ring up Lyn and let her know to expect us."

After clearing up breakfast, James joined Robbie on the sofa with another cup of coffee. Robbie smiled and chattered on about his grandchild and daughter and how much he looked forward to seeing them. James just curled closer to him and listened, their fingers twined. He still felt awkward in this relationship more times than not, but he'd work it all out. Robbie was worth it.

**

"This is a bit of a surprise," Lewis said during half-time, finally dragging his attention from the match. "I'd have expected you'd be set on dragging me off to a poetry reading or one of those bands with lyrics no one can understand."

As they were sitting in the pub at lunchtime with fish and chips and a couple of pints, James supposed Lewis had a point. It certainly wouldn't be his first choice, when thinking of having a bit of fun. "Thought you'd appreciate it, sir."

At that, Lewis winced. "It's a bit odd, being called 'sir' on a date."

"Would you prefer Mister Lewis?" James asked, eyebrows raised, lips quirked.

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Now, you're taking the piss. Robbie is fine."

"Robbie, then," James said, and enjoyed the way the name rolled off his tongue. "I'll do my best to remember it."

Smiling, Robbie raised his glass. "See that you do."

When half-time was over, Robbie turned his attention back to the match and James went back to watching him enjoy it. He took in every frown, every smile, every twitch in reaction to whatever was happening on the television. It was fascinating to him in a way the game wasn't.

He took a sip of his pint and wondered if he'd ever get better at this. Dating, relationships, love. He supposed it didn't matter much, if Robbie continued to see fit to put up with him.

A cheer erupted round the pub and he supposed it meant the proper team won. This wasn't his idea of a good time, but seeing the pleased expression on Robbie's face as he turned back to him made the entire evening worth it.

It wouldn't stop him, however, from dragging Robbie to a poetry reading for their second date. Just seeing the horrified look on Robbie's face would be worth it.

**

The case had been bad. Not as bad as the Zelinsky case had been, but bad enough.

Plastered against his side on the sofa was Lewis, a half-empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table between them. 

"Another, sir?" James asked, doing his very best not to slur his words. 

Robbie nodded, holding out his glass unsteadily as James poured. "That's a good lad."

"Cheers," James said, and poured another for himself. They'd stopped toasting five shots ago and James knew he'd be regretting this come morning, but he didn't care much about that at the moment.

"You don't ever talk about yourself," Lewis said after a few minutes of silence. "Never say a word about who you were before we met."

"No," James agreed. He rarely spoke of his life before Lewis and he preferred it that way. 

Lewis turned, which was awkward given how close they were. "Why is that?"

"No reason," James lied, because _In Vino Veritus_ was an utter falsehood. "Nothing interesting about me."

Frowning, Lewis stared down into his glass. "That's not true and you know it."

"Perhaps," James replied and silently filled their glasses again.

"If it weren't for those cases, back then, I'd never know a thing about you!" Robbie accused, and he wasn't wrong. A wave of shame hit him, but James didn't even flinch. He and shame were old friends.

James swallowed the rest of his drink. "True."

"I want," Lewis said, with heavy emphasis, "you to tell me something about you that I don't already know."

With a sigh, James stared at his empty glass. He didn't want to, but he would. He didn't even remember if this was a subject he'd lied to Lewis about in the past. "I've only been in love twice."

Lewis' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," James said, swallowing thickly. "I don't think I know how to love someone properly." 

"That doesn't make sense," Robbie said, brow furrowed. "How?"

James set the glass down on the table and sat back, his thigh pressed tight against Lewis'. "I loved God first. And the love a priest has for God is…different than how one person should love another. Sometimes, those lines blurred for me. This…person," James said, trying to not let the words choke in his throat. "I think sometimes it's too much like the former and not enough of the latter."

"Oh," Lewis said, and then he added, "I dunno what to tell you."

"It doesn't matter," James said, waving his hand. "It's not reciprocated."

"How do you know?"

James tried not to look at Lewis as he spoke. "There's someone else."

"Maybe that's…what did you call it? A transition person?" Lewis said, brow furrowed in an attempt to remember.

James chuckled, a little bitterly. "If only that were so, sir."

"Be brave, lad," Lewis said, trying to sound wise and not well into his cups. He gave James a soft smile, and cupped James' cheek with his hand. "Be brave and maybe things'll work out for ya."

"I'll think about it," James said, and didn't try to hide how hopelessly in love he felt when he smiled at him.


End file.
